narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuyō Tribe
The Hakuyō Tribe (白葉部族, Hakuyō Buzoku) or the Hakuyō Clan (白葉一族, Hakuyō Ichizoku) is a nearly extinct family of formerly Edagakure shinobi known for there battle prowess and taijutsu skills. Many individuals of the clan possessed an ability to manipulate their scales and transform into a dragon-like entity. Overview Background Warring States Period During the Warring States Period, the Hakuyō Tribe warred with the Kuroha, Ochiba and Kajū tribes. Near the end of the Warring States Period, a young shinobi named Otakebi who hailed from a minor tribe challenged and defeated the most powerful members of the Hakuyō Tribe. Afterwords, the tribe assisted Otakebi in subjugating the other major tribes of the Land of Rainforests. Edagakure and Downfall After Otakebi subjugated the other major tribes, members of the Hakuyō tribe assisted in building Edagakure by driving away the dangerous wild beasts that inhabited the center of the Land of Rainforests. Years later, after the death of Otakebi, Kansoku became the second village head of Eda, angering the Hakuyō tribe because of his prejudice against them. The Hakuyō believing that they should be in charge of the village because they were the first to join Otakebi, began to plan a coup d'état against the village leadership and began to recruit other dissidents. However, their plans were quickly found out because of a spy Kansoku placed in their ranks. Because of the clan's treachery and because Kansoku wanted to make an example, most of the clan were violently killed in middle of the night. Only around a dozen members of the clan managed to repel their attackers and successfully flee Eda and the Land of Rainforests. All but one of the survivors fled to the Land of Ice with the last survivor fleeing to Konohagakure. After the slaughter, the corpses of the slain Hakuyō Tribe had their heads placed on stakes throughout the village and their bodies were thrown into the jungle to be devoured by the wild beasts that inhabit the Land of Rainforests. Land of Ice Knowing that they needed to flee to some place far from the Land of Rainforests, eleven of the twelve surviving members fled to the Land of Ice, hoping to loose themselves in the sparsely populated country. At some point during the First Shinobi World War, they were discovered by Shuryō and offered shelter in Hyōgagakure. At first, the survivors were suspicious, but ultimately agreed due to missing the shinobi life and for extra protection from Eda agents. These eleven survivors eventually reestablished their clan within the village and became some of the most loyal shinobi that the village has ever produced. Konohagakure When Yamori Hakuyō arrived in Konoha, he disguised himself as a refugee and hoped to avoid notice, but was quickly caught by Konoha personnel. After being interrogated he was released from custody in exchange for information about Edagakure and becoming a Konoha shinobi. Despite this he was under constant surveillance in and out of the village. Around ten years after his arrival in Konoha, he fell in love and had a son, but died not long after his birth. Through his son the Hakuyō name and Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai would continue on in Konoha. Yamori's son, Agama, would later have a daughter of his own and established the Hakuyō clan as a small name in Konoha. Abilities Taijutsu Chiryūmyaku Leaders * Ōtokage Hakuyō (Eda) * Agama Hakuyō (Konoha) * Kanahebi Hakuyō (Konoha) Trivia * "Hakuyō" when translated literally means "white leaf" (白葉), but can also refer to Xanthomonas, a genus of proteobacteria that can cause plant diseases. * Members of the clan tend to be named after reptiles. Category:DRAFT